Follower
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: What if the body in the tomb wasn't Adam, but his older brother? What is he followed Dean out of the tunnel?
1. Hide

Follower

by supernaturalfreak17

Chapter One: Hide

Summary: What if the body in the tomb wasn't Adam, but his older brother? What is he followed Dean out of the tunnel?

A/N: In this, Adam looks nothing like Jake Abel. Also, Adam is 16 and Liam is 19. Check my profile for links to pictures of Liam, Adam, Daniel, and The Flock.

I own nothing except Liam and Daniel, but not their appearances. They belong to Jake Abel and Burkley Duffield.

Time-18:30

My older brother, Liam, swung open the front door of our small house, eyes wide with panic.

"Adam. Tunnel. Now." He pointed at our basement door. Little did many in our small town know, there was a tunnel in our basement. Behind the couch is the entrance to the tunnel. It leads to an old room under the cemetery, and the tombs haven't been used since at least the Civil War. The bones have been dust since mom was a kid. Liam and I cleaned the place up and put some food that won't go bad in a box, and now we can go there to get away from stuff.

Liam slammed the door shut and shoved me towards the locked basement door. I used my set of keys to unlock the door, and stepped onto the top step while I waited for my brother to grab our backpacks and cell phones. Liam stepped through the door and handed me my bag with my phone in the side bag.

"Go, Adam! Don't just stand there!" I raced down the stairs and stood at the second door. Liam locked the top door and chased after me. He unlocked the door and shoved me through. He locked that door and helped me move the couch so we could get through. I pulled the air duct cover off and slithered through the tunnel. Liam soon followed, but not before replacing the couch and air duct cover. After crawling for a few minutes, my back began to ache. I knew that the crawl wouldn't last much longer, though, because I saw the spot where I had written, 'Adam was here' in black Sharpie.

I could feel the air getting colder. Once I could reach my arm in front of me, I knew I had reached the hatch. I pushed on it and held it up as I went through. As Liam came through, I held it for him. I shoved a rock in front of the door when we were both through. Liam and I sat down on an old tomb lid and took a breath. I ran my hands through my black hair and felt a tangle. I pulled it out and winced.

"Alright, so. What the hell is goin' on?" I asked.

"One, don't swear. Two, something killed Mom. It dragged her off. I saw it. It…It didn't look human."

My brother sounded freaked out. I know I shouldn't have believed him, but something told me I should.

Liam's eyes got wide. "Adam, hide. Get in the hole in the wall. NOW!"

I crawled in the hole with the box of food and my bag just as something burst through the door that leads outside to the cemetery. It lunged at Liam, digging claws into his stomach.

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and tell me!


	2. Adam

Follower

by supernaturalfreak17

Chapter Two: Adam

Summary: What if the body in the tomb wasn't Adam, but his older brother? What is he followed Dean out of the tunnel?

A/N: In this, Adam looks nothing like Jake Abel. Also, Adam is 16 and Liam is 19. Check my profile for links to pictures of Liam, Adam, Daniel, and The Flock.

I own nothing except Liam and Daniel, but not their appearances. They belong to Jake Abel and Burkley Duffield.

Time- 18:35

"LIAM!" The scream is torn from my throat. The thing is too busy with my brother, and doesn't notice my scream. I back into the small hole, trying to shrink. I slide a stone in place to cover the hole, leaving a small space to get oxygen. I can see some out of it, enough to see my brother's green jacket being shredded, blood spraying everywhere. I shrink down, trying not to be noticed. Liam screams. It's cut short by wet sounds of chewing. I dare to peek. The thing is eating him, slowly taking on his appearance. My brother jerks a few times, then he is still. The thing now is the exact copy of my brother. It seems not to know that I exist, because it crawls out of the tunnel.

Time- 2:03

It returns. It is dressed in my brother's favorite outfit; the one Dad got him when he was 17. It grabs Liam's messenger bag and crawls through the cemetery exit. The room is silent.

Time- Unknown

I don't know how long it has been since Liam died. I have no idea what day it is. A little while ago (or is it a long while ago?), it came down and sat Liam's and Mom's bodies in separate tombs and covered them up. I've been entertaining myself with games on my phone. Eventually, it dies. I've started making shapes out of the old containers of food I have eaten. I think I have gone insane.

24 HOURS LATER

The cemetery tunnel opens, letting light flood through. A guy comes through, looking to be about 30. Maybe older. Hard to tell. He lifts the lid to my mom's tomb, and sees her. He moves on to Liam's. He thinks it's me.

"Aww, Adam. You poor bastard." He thinks it's me. I try to move the rock, but I don't have enough strength. He leaves. I work on the stone for 15 minutes before I can crawl through. I pull my phone and bag through with me. I crawl up the cemetery tunnel. There is Dad's car. I climb in it and sit down in the back seat.

The man comes out of my house, holding Liam and Mom. He lays them down, and sets them on fire. He cremates them. There is a taller man with him. They look alike. They look like me. They walk over to Dad's car, and the 30-something climbs in Dad's seat, leaving the tall one to climb in the passenger.

I doze off.

Time-22:00

I wake up, and I knock a bottle of whiskey on the floor of the car. The tall one wakes up.

"Who the hell are you?" He yells at me.

The 30-something looks back at me. "Why are you in my car?"

"I-I'm Adam. Adam Milligan. And this is my Dad's car, not yours." I answer, pulling my hair behind my ears.

"You're not Adam. Adam is dead. We just burnt his body." The tall one said with a weird look. The same one Mom gets when she talks about Dad.

"No, that-that was Liam. My older brother."

"Dean. Pull over." The tall one glares at the 30 something. He does as he's told. I've decided I'll call the tall one Sasquatch until I know his name.

They get out of the car and walk over to my door. They pull it open, and I fall out, because I was leaning on the door. Dean picks me up off the ground. "Prove it. Prove that you are Adam Milligan."

"Call Mercy Windom Hospital. They'll tell you." I'm scared now. These men are huge. They could probably kill me easily.

Dean looks at Sasquatch. "Call them."

Sasquatch looks at me. "Number?"

"Oh, yeah. The number. I laugh nervously. "741-598-6230," I recite from my head, from having to call them for Liam and I getting into fights often.

Sasquatch calls them. They pick up. "Hello. This is Sam Winchester. I was calling for some information on the Milligan family."

_"Who? Adam, Liam, or Kate?"_

"Um, Adam?"

_"He's 16. Born on September 12, 1995."_

"Who is Liam?"

_"Adam's older brother. He's 19. Born on September 29, 1990."_

Sam looked shaken. He hung up the phone without responding to the receptionist. "Dean, I think he's right. It is Adam."

"Is he a ghoul?"

"A what?" I yell. I think they may be insane. Probably me too. Maybe they're just hallucinations.

"A supernatural creature. It feeds off of corpses and human blood." Sam explains.

I feel as if I'm going to pass out. Everything goes all dark and sparkly around the edges, and it feels as if I'm sideways. Suddenly, I'm on the ground, mumbling. I have no idea what is going on right now. It feels like my brain is made of oatmeal.


	3. Safe

Follower

by supernaturalfreak17

Chapter One: Hide

Summary: What if the body in the tomb wasn't Adam, but his older brother? What is he followed Dean out of the tunnel?

A/N: In this, Adam looks nothing like Jake Abel. Also, Adam is 16 and Liam is 19. Check my profile for links to pictures of Liam, Adam, Daniel, and The Flock.

I own nothing except Liam and Daniel, but not their appearances. They belong to Jake Abel and Burkley Duffield.

When I wake up, I'm in a bed. It's not mine. I look around. I think I'm in a motel room.

The door opens, and Sam walks in, followed by Dean.

"Where's my Dad?" I ask. I try to sit up, and I fall back down with a grunt.

Sam rushes to the side of the bed. "Relax, Adam. You're safe with us. Do you know how long you were in the tomb?"

I try to remember, but I can't. "I don't know. A week? What's the date?"

"April 24," Sam answers.

"Where's my Dad?" I ask again. Sam and Dean share a look. "Someone answer me!"

Dean answers me this time. "He's dead. Almost 3 years."

It's not possible for Dad to be dead. He just visited us…Three years. Maybe it is real. But how? Dad is so strong. How the hell did he die, if he did die? I intend on challenging them, but a small noise escapes my lips. Like a whimper.

Sam and Dean give me these looks that are so, sympathetic, so _pitying_, that I feel sick to my stomach. I can't take it. Not from people I don't even know. I throw the crappy blankets back. "You know what? To hell with this! In the past week, I lost my mom, watched my brother get eaten by this, this…Thing! I was stuck in a cave for more than a week, and now I am going to be told that my Dad has been dead for the past three years by complete stranger? This is not happening! Because if my dad is dead, I should have been fucking told! I can't take it! I don't even know why you know who I am, or why you know my Dad. The only thing I know about you is your names! For all I know, you killed my Dad! I'm out!" I sit up, and this time, I don't fall down. I turn to the side, and begin to stand up. I collapse back to the bed. Sam reaches over to help me, but I slap his hand away. I don't want him near me, let alone touching me. "Don't touch me. I said I was leaving, and I'm gonna do it on my own. I stand up, and after a moment, I am steady. I take a step towards the door. Dean makes a move as if he wants to stop me, but I ignore him and keep walking.

"No! J-just get away. I don't need your help. I don't know you. Get away." My voice is shaky, but I won't cry. They'll just think I am weak. I reach for the door knob, and turn around. "Where the hell is my bag?"

Sam turns around, to the other bed, and pulls a dark brown shape off of the bed. My bag. He hands it to me. It's heavier than it was before. I turn to face the door and open it. I cross the motel parking lot, towards the office.

The door is open. I see that the office is set up like a motel room, minus the beds. I ring the bell. Once. Twice. Three times. Someone walks out from what is supposed to be the kitchen.

"How do you get to Connor Drive from here?" I ask.

"Three miles south." It's a woman. I think. I can't really tell.

I turn around and start to leave. I take the directions. I now have to walk 3 miles to my road, then another half mile to my house. Great. Just fucking perfect. I head towards the road. I really wish my phone was charged. I could call my best friend, Daniel, and have him come pick me up.

+Three Hours Later+

It feels as if I've been walking forever, but I've only made it about a mile and a half. I still have two miles left. I've never been in this part of town, and it's strange. The trees seem darker, and it seems as if nothing is right.

The road that I'm on is a twisting, winding, path that seems to lead to nowhere, but as I pass the signs that state I have another 5 miles until the Windom Mall, I know I am on the right path.

I'm not sure what I wouldn't give for a charged phone. If I had one, I could call someone, Daniel, Lissa, or even Nathan, and have them come pick me up. Hell, I could even call Sadara or Ashtyn. But my phone is dead. I have no chance to call anyone until I get home, to my car.

Daniel is my best friend. He has been since I was in Kindergarten, and he was the only one that ever talked to me, save for a few others, like Max or Jeff when I was in 9th grade. That was the year that we lived in Virginia. That was the year I broke my arm. I got into a fight with Jeff and Max's brother, Nick.

We moved back here, and I met the new girl, Lissa. She's been my girlfriend since the middle of 10th grade.. Sadara and Ashtyn are my cousins. They live about a mile down the road, and they are twins. They're 17.

+SN+MR+SN+MR+

I have now been walking three and a half hours. At the rate I am going, I make a mile in two hours. That's too slow. I should move faster, but I can't. I am weak from days of sitting in a tomb and I slept for who knows how long. It will be getting dark soon, so I need to make sure I keep a steady pace. I can't afford to slow down. I have about a mile and three quarters, so I am halfway there. It is only about 4:30, according to my watch. I have nearly four hours until dark.

A half hour later, I hear a car horn. Voices yell, "Adam!" It's Sam and Dean. I should have known they would be looking for me. I break into a run, with my bag slapping my hip with each step. Only a mile and a half until I get home. I will be safe.

The car is gaining on me. Surely they will see me soon. I turn off the road, into the bushes. I have just crouched down in a hidden spot when the sleek black car passes me with Sam and Dean yelling for me. The car is like a ghost, passing silently, except for the screams.

Once I am sure they are gone, I crawl out. That wasted nearly seven minutes. It is now 4:58. If I don't get home in three hours, it will be dark. I probably won't be able to see at all, with these woods being so dark.

+SN+MR+SN+MR+

I have been walking for four and a half hours. It is 5:28. Normally, we would be having dinner right now. Liam would be coming down stairs to help me finish dinner, then we would sit down and eat. After dinner, we would do our chores and sit around until 10. That is lights out. I would lay in bed until mom got home at 11. Except on Sundays. Mom always got home at 3 on Sundays.

+SN+MR+SN+MR+

It has now been five hours. About another hour until I have hit my street. I haven't been hungry for quite a while. Good thing, too, because I can't afford the time I need to eat. I am almost home. I am starting to feel the effects of walking for five hours with little rest.

The road in front of me ends in a crossroads. The sign that points ahead says that the Windom Mall is straight ahead by a few miles. I follow the sign straight forward.

+SN+MR+SN+MR+

A half hour later, I am on my road. I now am almost home. I break into a run for the last little bit. I know I have extra clothes in my car that I can change into. I have my car charger. I can call someone. Daniel.


End file.
